


Avatar Random smuts

by Drarnegas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Big Cock, Cheating, Cuckolding, Futanari, Lots of Cum, Public teasing, Smut, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Here will be a bunch of random Avatar the last airbender and Legend of Korra smut, both light theme and dark theme stories.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Ty lee´s thank you

**Author's Note:**

> TY Lee sneaks into Aang bed in the middle of the night to “thank him” for not putting her in prison. She sucks and fucks him right next to a sleeping Katara.

Ty lee smile to herself as she was sneaking into Aang´s and Katara´s household. She was going to thanks the avatar in her own way, for not locking her in prison all those years ago at the end of the war. With ease she enter the house hold and made her way towards the bedroom were she found both Aang and Katara sleeping. Ty Lee move over to Aang´s side of the bed and got on top him and remove the blanked of him and was happily surprise that he was sleeping naked and his huge massive cock and huge balls was free. She lick her lips and move down and snuggle up against his cock and balls in her face and she started to lick and suck on them. Aang felt that their was something going down his genital as he walk up. Looking down he could see Ty Lee sucking in his balls and jerking his cock.  
“Ty,,wh-

“Sshh, this is a thank you for being so nice for to me all those years ago when you let me go, and we don´t want to wake the misses.” Ty said as she stroke his cock before going back to suck his balls and licking them.

“Don´t worry she is a really heavy sleeper, she would not even hear an gongo bell going off right in her ears.” Aang said as Ty Lee smiled as she drag her tongue all over Aang´s cock, once she reach is cockhead she planted a few deep kisses on it, leaving a few faint lipsticks mark on it. She then open her mouth and took the first 4 inches into her mouth and started to slowly bob her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his cock. Aang just lied down and moan a smile on his face, it had been months since he and Katara had any kind of sexual activities and as of lately she had just outright refuse to have sex. To finally have some relief and by someone so skilful as Ty Lee, was just heaven for Aang. As Ty Lee was deepthroating half of his cock, she started to play with his balls, Aang gave another moan and could feel himself getting close. But as he was getting close, Ty Lee stop.

“W..why?” Aang as confuse and so close to cumming for the first time in ages.

“Cause I want this big fat load inside my baby chamber.” Ty Lee said getting on her knees and removed her clothing, letting Aang see her fit body, C cup size tits and shaved pussy. Ty Lee moved up so that her pussy was resting against Aang´s cock and spread her lips before she impaled herself on it. Both of them moan as Ty Lee took as much of Aang´s cock, stopping once she felt his cockhead press against her cervix. Looking down she could see that 2/3 of his cock was still not inside her, well she was going to change that. She put her hands on Aang´s stomach and started to ride him hard, her pussy making wet noise as Aang´s balls were lightly slapping against her bubbly ass.

Ty lee was moaning and breathing heavy, but soon she was would be moaning more as Aang grab her hips and started to fuck back. Holding her down while he thrusted inwards, trying to bash through Ty lee´s cervix. “AHAhah ooohh fuck Aang.” Ty lee moan heavily as he was fucking her harder. Aang took a firm grip on Ty lee and then turn things around and push her down onto the bed, he put her into a missionary position and started to fuck her harder. The bed was creaking as both were moaning and lean in closer to each others. Both of them look at each other before taking a look at Katara quickly to see if she was waking up, but she was not. Instead she just turn her backs to them and grab the rest of the blanket. After seeing that, both of them look at one and another again and kiss deeply and passionately. Aang was speeding and Ty lee was wrapping her legs around his body pulling him down closer to her body. As Aang mange to bash through her cervix and into her womb walls, he was stretch it out until he was balls deep inside her and came hard, filling her womb up with his thick rich cum. He was cumming much more and longer then he normally came. Ty lee was just moaning into the kiss as her body spasm and she was cumming as well. Around the 2 min mark she went limp. Once Aang was done cumming, he stop kissing Ty lee and pull back and look at her face. She look so happy as she look back at him.

“Well that was not a bad thank you now was it.” She said giggling.

“No no it was not.” He said with a smile.

“Guess I should leave but will you give me a min, kinda lost my body for the moment.” She said as Aang just nod and lay down in between her and Katara. After a few mins pass by, Ty lee left the house. This was not the last time the two of them would meet, when ever they got the chance they would meet up and fuck each other. Even after Aang had gotten children of his own and was teaching Tenzin airbending, Aang would set a few hours of his life to have rough sex with Ty lee in secret. Shockingly she did not get pregnant once.


	2. Toph´s day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people said that if you lose one sense your other become stronger. And that absolutely true for Toph. Ever since she was little she couldn’t see, but her body was super sensitive. Especially her giant tits and huge ass. She love the feeling of hands and of cocks rubbing all over her. She loved getting covered in hot and sticky cum. It all felt wonderful to her. Especially when she went to the underground sex clubs.

Toph was a very special kind of a woman, not only was she a master earth bender. She was also blind, but thanks to her bending she could see the world around her. But she did not just rely on her bending to see or feel the world. Due to being blind it meant that her other sense were much stronger, she could hear better then most people. But it was the fact that her whole body were sensitive that she loved. Even the smallest touch she could recognize and would send shiver down her spin and make her leak pussy juice on the spot. Ever since she was a child she had been drawn to sex, whenever her parents touch her, her brain would make her cum. She would let her guard touch and use her when nobody saw them and she loved it. And when she went through puberty things just got better for her. Toph were bless with a killer body, incredibly thick thighs, huge ass, and massive tits, all on an hour-glass body.

And her sex drive just went through the roof, she would now openly let her guards fuck her and touch her now that her parents were not living with her. Hours each days would be spend with her and her guards fucking and covering her in cum. And with her sensitive body, she would cum for much longer then what her guards could cum. She loved it all, cum on her body, cocks rubbing against her nipples which made her shoot milk out of her tits and on her body. Her pussy juice leaking out like a water fall onto the floor.

However even if the feeling of getting fuck by her guards, it was nothing compare to when she went to the underground sex clubs in her city. She would walk into the club, all dress up in a skimpy outfit that could barely contain her huge tits or cover up her massive ass. She would walk around the place and let men and women touch her tits and finger her ass or pussy, and then watch cum on the spot. She would then go up on stage and let a nearly endless amounts of men fuck her through out the night. The next day she would wake up and repeat what she had just done the previous day.


	3. Spirit energy is weird and leads to weird fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a walk through the ruins of the Republic city, Korra and Katara get hits by a spirit energy which reverse age Katara back to her age during her adventure with Aang. Korra meanwhile get a spiritual reawake for a few second, making so that Aang get to see his wife young again. That was enough to make Korra horny once she is back in control and decied to fuck her former master and wife from another life with her now much much larger cock.

“Its hard that this really happen is´t it Katara.” Korra said as she and her former water bender master and wife from her past avatar life was walking around the ruins of Republic city, after the war against Kuvira and the opening of a third spirit portal. The city had been abandoned, the only reason Korra and Katara was wondering around the city was to check on the spiritual growth and made sure that no spirits or humans were causing harms to each others.

“Yes your are right about that, still to see this much raw spirit energy and the overgrowth of the city. I never thought it be this bad.” The old woman said as they kept on walking around, every now and then using spirit bending to move some vines out of there way or redirect the energy towards another part. As they walk around they could feel spirits burst every now and then, forcing them to take cover, but at one time they were out in an open area when a burst happen and hit them. The thing about spirit burst was that it was unpredictable, anything could happen but the two women were not thinking this would happen. First off Katara was reverse to her age back when she and Aang and the rest of the gang had been on there adventure, and Korra seem to look normal but she had for a few second been reconnected to her other avatar life’s. And the Aang part of her, getting to see his wife back in her young days made him horny. That hornieness carry over to Korra, the fact that she had been drawn to the older woman´s younger form, after having seen photos and images of her in her past life had always been a turn on for the current Avatar and now with them being alone and she now had a young looking Katara right next to her. Well it would be waist full to let go of an opportunity like this.

“Well…this is odd to say the least.” Katara said taken back a little from hearing her young voice again. She look at Korra and was going to ask if she was ok, but she froze as she look at Korra. The girl seems to look bigger then usual and it was not due to Katara´s new height which was not much different from her old age height. And the young woman´s eyes seem to hunger as she look at Katara.  
“K..Korra are yo-“Before she got to finish, Korra had pin Katara to an nearby wall and then lock lips with her. Katara´s eyes widen as she felt Korra´s tongue dominated her own. Looking into Korra´s own eyes the waterbender master could only see lust. After a min or so Korra pull back.” I have been wanting to do this for so long, seeing you in my mind through Aang´s eyes and memories, he was a lucky one to get such a nice and good looking woman. Not that Asami is bad herself but you my dear wife from another life, you are something special. And I think its high time we make one more baby, or three more.” Korra said completely taken by lust and use spirit bending to take away Katara´s bending for the time being. After that she drag Katara into an run down but still standing and looking good hotel, looking for a room that was at least decant and after walking around for a few mins find one were the bed still look clean and was not over grow with the spirits vines. Korra threw Katara down onto the bed and then started to undress.

“Korra what have gotten into you, you can´t do th-

Again she was silent but this time not from something Korra doing to her. No this time was from seeing Korra´s nude body. She knew Korra was ripe but not this ripe with her 6 pack out, then those D cup was impossible to look away from and those piercings on her fat nipples made Katara a little wet seeing. But it was the 14 inches long flaccied fat cock and those apples size pubic cover balls that was taking most of Katara´s attention.

“Like what you are seeing, tell me is it bigger then Aang´s cause I think it is.” Korra said moving over to Katara, who was still looking in shock at Korra´s swinging cock as it got closer and closer. “Well Katara, is it or have you forgotten from not seeing a cock for so long.” Korra said lifting her slowly growing and hardening cock towards Katara´s face. Katara just look at that fat purple cockhead getting closer and closer. It was bigger then Aang´s cock, easily and Katara shiver in fear as she could not imagen this monster of a cock going inside her.

“K…Korra you caAAAHGGHH”

“You talk to much, now lets see how long that neckless, choker or whatever it is can last.” Korra said cocky as she push more of her cock down Katara´s tight throat, the avatar loving the large bulge she could see in Katara´s throat. “MM your throat feels a lot nicer then Asami that is for sure.” Korra said as she push more and more until all of her cock was inside Katara´s throat, the smaller woman´s lips press against Korra´s pubic cover base. She could taste and smell the sexual musk from Korra. “Now lets get started for really.” Korra said taking a firm grip on Katara´s hair and pony tails and then started to face fuck Katara hard, letting her fat nut sack slap against Katara´s face, wet gagging noises came from Katara as her eyes were almost bulge out from this, tears was running down her face ruin her make up. As she was repeatedly slam against Korra´s base, there was lines of drools connecting between them and Katara could feel her body going limp. She gave one last tried to push Korra away but she was to weak. Her clothes were getting lose as well as her arms were lower down.

“MM nngghs yes take it you little slut.” Korra said hilting inside Katara´s throat and came hard pumping a gallon into Katara´s stomach. Katara herself could not help but cum as well, spraying her panties and pants with her nectar. Her eyes going half lid as Korra kept on cumming for a min. Once Korra was done she pull out her still harden cock and let Katara feel onto the bed. Korra waisted no time and started to pull Katara´s clothes off and once she was naked, Korra line her cock up against Katara´s wet pussy and started to fuck Katara, who´s eyes widens as she felt that cock enter her pussy and go all the way to her womb.

“MM oohh shit your tightest pussy I fuck.” Korra said as she started to thrust deep, hard and fast. Her balls making wet slapping noise as they slap against Katara´s pussy. Katara was screaming out and begging Korra to stop but the avatar was fully gone in lust and did not care what Katara wanted. Instead she just took a headlock around the woman´s neck and just pounded Katara´s womb into oblivion.  
“I am going to dump so much cum inside you, you are going to have at least 5 or 6 kids on the way when I am done with you.” Korra said as she lean into Katara´s ear and nipple on it. Katara tried to get out of the headlock but it was no use, and even so her body was betraying her as she was getting even wetter.

“You love this don´t you, I can feel your pussy wrap around my cock tighter. Admit it, my cock is bigger then what Aang ever was, your body loves getting fuck by a real cock and not some limp noddle dick.” Korra said as she grab Katara´s pony tails and pull them hard back, making the woman give a noise between a moan and scream as her back was bend over the further Korra pull Katara´s hair. As the words Korra had just said reach Katara´s mind, her body just went into automode as her pussy´s walls tighten up more around Korra´s cock milking it for all that it was worth. And it did not take long before both women came again, with Katara being the first one, spraying all over Korra´s cock and muscular thigh´s before the avatar pump another gallon, this time into Katara´s womb, and knock the woman up for sure as there was a big bulge forming around Katara´s stomach.

“Oohh fuck that was good, well hope you did not have anything else plan for today cause we are still going as long as I am hard.” Korra said as she look down at an almost comatose Katara, just before another spirit burst happen, which also hit them this time. This time both of there bodies were effected as Katara´s ass, tits and hair started to grow, looking somewhat more like her adult self, but still on her teen body. Meanwhile Korra could feel her muscles grow bigger along with her cock, along with her growing an extra one just above her original one and just as big. Korra was going to have fun with fucking her old teacher for the rest of the day.


End file.
